


Fall Apart

by GoldenQueenx



Series: Roni/Weaver fanfics [14]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Reflection, Sex, Sex In Front Of A Window, Smut, collecting on a deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenQueenx/pseuds/GoldenQueenx
Summary: Collecting on the deal. Smut. / Prompt via tumblr. GOLDENQUEEN.





	Fall Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I do not own anything OUAT.
> 
> Prompt: Collecting on his deal via Tumblr Anons.
> 
> SPOILERS! This takes place after 706.
> 
> Rated M for Mature!
> 
> Also, thank you to everyone for all of the feedback, I really appreciate it!
> 
> I also post things to my tumblr goldenxqueenx if you guys ever want to follow/look there.

Regina pulled the tie on her robe closed as she exited the bathroom, the shower had been well needed after such a strenuous day. Having thought her life in Storybrooke had been a challenge, she was very happy to say that being stuck in this cursed city while having to pretend around any and everyone was indeed a larger feat than she could have ever guessed if told of it back when she was Mayor over a tiny town.

Being awake hadn't really helped her overthinking mind and it's consistent thoughts as well as worries. Cursed would have been better but of course, Ivy couldn't let her stay comfortable could she? She had to push that knife in as far as it could go by dosing her and bringing it all back. Roni couldn't wait for the day to pull the knife out and stab her in the back with it.

Making her way towards the kitchenette, she located a bottle of apple brandy and poured herself a larger than needed glass set on drinking until her limbs relaxed enough to lull her into sleep. Before she could settle in, a knock came at the door. "A little late don't you think?" She asked before closing the space between her and the door, hand wrenching it open to reveal detective Weaver standing out in the landing of the apartment buildings floor. "What are you doing here so late?" He moved past the threshold, leaning in just enough to give the glass in her hand a sniff before striding over to the kitchenette to find some whiskey clearly intent on ignoring her question all together. "By all means, make yourself at home." Her hand fell to her side as she closed the door and turned to watch Weaver open the bottle and drink directly from it. "I have tumblers for that, you know."

He nodded before pulling the bottle away from his lips, breathless at the burn currently racing down his throat, having taken gulps rather than sips. "Yeah."

"What are you doing here Ru-Weaver?" The error had been made before she could correct it, instantly his eyes darkened and the grip on the bottle grew tighter.

"...You were going to say...?"

"I almost called you someone else. I've had too much to drink, detective."

He shook his head, lips parting as his tongue began to trace along his teeth. "You're lying."

Instantly she felt a chill run down her spine and her breath catch in her throat. "Rumple?" The chuckle that vibrated out of him then caused her heart beat to quicken, feet planted where she was on the spot, eyes trained on the man halfway across the room who currently looked as if he could devour her in a second.

"Y'know, I've been awake quite some time."

"Have you?"

"... _Yup._ " Bringing the bottle back to his lips, he took a few more generous swigs before slowly moving in her direction. "Awake while I was healing from a gun shot in the hospital, when I sent Rodgers to talk with his daughter, when I brought you the adoption papers. My favorite had to be the look on your face when you made a deal with me. Bending forward with the look of lust in those eyes."

"Roni did that."

"Did she, Regina? Are you sure?" By the time his chest touched hers, he had backed her against a shelf. "Think carefully before you answer. Pick the wrong one and I'll walk right out of that door."

Her legs began to tremble, this proximity pushed boundaries, caused her skin to ignite in ways it hadn't since their days of teasing and enticing in The Enchanted Forest. The second his hand moved close enough to touch her without actually doing so, her hands let go of her tumbler, the sound of glass shattering onto the floor only causing the corners of their mouths to twitch at the same time. "Have you come to collect?" Her voice was a whisper, chest rising and falling quicker than it should.

"I have." Rumple's hand stayed mere inches from her face, the back of it so close to her cheek, his eyes watching and waiting for her. And like so many times before, she didn't disappoint the moment she tilted her head enough to wrap her lips around the length of his forefinger - teeth grazing the skin. He tugged it free, bringing his thumb to glide along her lips before he took one last swig of the whiskey, then allowed it to shatter to the ground like her glass did. Bringing both of his hands to rest on the tie of her robe, lip twitching, mouth inches from hers, he pulled it free - fingertips brushing the cotton open to reveal her damp bare skin. Hands began shaking at the amount of strength it was beginning to take to keep himself from rushing this.

"Roni might have promised the deal to Weaver, but-" Her tongue snaked out to slick her dry lips before adding; "-I've been trying to show you that all of this.." Her hands tugged at the fabric as she shrugged out of the robe, allowing it to fall to the ground. "..has been yours since day one. Now prove to me how much you deserve it."

There was nothing gentle in the way that he reached out, gripped her thighs and hoisted her up into his arms, her legs wrapping instinctively around his waist as he pushed her back against the shelf - causing more than a few knick-knacks to rattle and fall over. The groan that escaped her lips causing him to hiss, mouth crashing against hers - teeth tugging, grazing and sinking into the skin of her lips in a frenzy. Being the only two awake seemed to have it's benefits that weren't just the leftover feelings of lust surging through their bodies, but the fact that they could further this - really delve into it head first without anyone knowing or wanting to know for that matter.

Regina's fingers gripped his hair as his lips began to travel along the skin of her jaw and neck, skin stinging as teeth left their claim. "Someone's pent up."

"You have no idea." Growling, he pressed against her as hard as he could to balance her between his body and the shelf, one hand moving up to grip at her skin, raking over her frame in a desperate search.

"I love pain as much as the next masochist but can you press me against something a little more smooth?" She gestured back towards the shelf, her spine pressed against the thin layers that separated each tier. He nodded, placing his hands on her back as he brought her to the window. "Okay, so now you want my neighbors to watch?"

"Shut up."

"Make me." She hissed the second her back was against the glass pane, glaring at him before tugging at the strands of hair in her grasp. He pressed his lips to hers then, it began slow, sensual and as she opened her mouth for him, he thrust his tongue in - sliding it along the roof of her mouth while hers traced along the underside of his. He brought his free hand to rest against the glass, his heated palm cooling down as it met with the chilled surface. Slowly, he lowered her much to her disdain. "Is that all you've got?" Her hands slid down to rest on his face, thumbs circling along the apple of his cheeks.

A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips as he brought his hands to her bare ass, gripping and kneading at the tender flesh to bring her close to him and up on the tips of her toes. "We'll need to make many more deals." He watched as she nodded before her mouth began kissing his cheeks, temple, and then his ear. Her tongue sliding out to lap at his lobe and trace beneath and behind, teeth grazing right at the dip there. "Mmm.." His eyes danced along the buildings behind her, outside of the window, he could see a few lights on but other than that - their reflection took up most of his eyesight and it was delicious. The slope of her back, the curve of her ass, her thighs... "Fuck you're tantalizing...luscious...look at you.." He gripped her hips then and whirled her around to look at the faded reflection in the window. Drinking in the vision before him, his hands began to travel along her soft skin. He could see her mouth fall open the moment his left hand found the swell of her breast, thumb stroking over her nipple while his fingers teased and kneaded the skin. His mouth went dry at the view of her head tilting to the side, ass pressing back against him as his right hand began it's journey down her stomach, over the jut of her hips and right at the apex between her legs. "...aren't you somethin'?"

She nodded, slicking her lips with her tongue before her hands went behind to grip at the waist of his jeans. "This isn't-" Eyelids fluttered closed as his fingers traced along her folds before dipping between them to give her a couple of strokes, teasingly stopping before his fingers reached her clit. "-fair, you're not na- _unf_ " his forefinger ghosted along her clit before he brought it down to her core - Regina automatically widening her stance - he plunged the digit into her in response, pressing his groin against her backside to help alleviate some of the tension building within his jeans. "-naked, you're not fucking naked." She circled her hips as he pressed a second digit into her slick core and began to pump them in and out of her in a rhythm that matched her current heartbeat. "Everyone can see this, my window is fucking huge." She leaned forward, pressing her palms against the chilled glass, eyes watching the reflection of him as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder before clamping his teeth down. "We should at l-" Huffing loudly, her face screwed up in an effort to stave the tugging low in her belly. "-at least draw a curtain."

"And miss out on this image in front of us?" He growled, lips brushing against the sensitive skin his teeth had just claimed. "Just look at us, primal, lustful, this is what the world should see. Not the masks we wear."

"I-" Leaning forward even more, she pressed her forehead against the glass. Eyes taking in the pleased look on her features, her heavy lidded eyes, the pout of her kiss swollen lips. "-they don't need to see _oh shit_ this _fucking hell_ if they did _speed the fuck up_ we would probably be _yes, right there, right there_ arrested on spot."

"I'm the police." He reminded her. "I have every single fucker in that building on my payroll." His fingers sped up inside of her, curling at the end to ensure he stroked just the right spot. Bringing his left hand up to his mouth, he licked the digits before bringing them against her clit - working them swiftly along the bundle of nerves, his chest pressing against her back while his lips kissed and nipped at the skin that was pulled taut along her shoulder blades. "If we want to fuck anywhere, we can fuck anywhere. I can take you in the back of a police car, in front of the police station, on the sidewalk, at your bar, in the alley...and we will. We'll fuck as many places as we fucking can - so that when you walk by one of those areas your knees will go weak and you'll get wet just remembering it. You'll have to finger fuck yourself into oblivion."

"Oh yes, keep talking, keep fucking talking." She whined, grinding her ass against his groin, hips circling and writhing against his ministrations while her palms presed firm - turning pale at the force in which she had them against the glass. she lifted her head to watch as he growled every word in her ear, watching her body as it chased that oblivion he was speaking of.

"Or if you can't get my cock out of your head and find yourself wanton, you'll come to my office and I'll take you right there. With everyone listening as you scream my name, while I scream yours. Because I'll be ready, Regina, ready any second of any day to taste you, tease you, tempt you, fuck you until you feel your world shattering and all you can think of is that - that perfect moment when you give into me and allow yourself to shake, to fucking tremble as you come down off of that bliss. And I'll drink in everything you give, I'll press my lips against your delicious pussy - tongue sliding between those lips of yours and taste every single drop of your arousal. I want to do that now, right fucking now Regina, cum for me..."

Electricity surged through her as her hips bucked against his hands, chills forming along her limbs, the tension low in her belly releasing in a mind hazing rush. Her walls clenched around his fingers, core twitching convulsively as lights formed behind her eyes. "ffuck.." She huffed, hand reaching back to bring tilt his head down, trembling lips pressing against his mouth in a heated kiss.

When he pulled away, she brought her face back against the glass, allowing the chill to cool off her skin as Rumple got down on his knees and pressed his lips to her heated skin, tongue dipping between her folds just to taste her, lapping up her juices without hesitance, careful to avoid brushing her clit with his tongue as to not cause her any sensitivity. His hands began stroking her thighs, kneading the flesh as he reveled in the musky scent of her, the taste enough to cause his mouth to water as it lingered on his tongue. As he slowly began to rise up, he pressed a few chaste kisses to her thighs, her abdomen, her stomach, each breast, the valley between them, pulse point, jaw, then her mouth. His body hummed when he pushed his tongue past her lips and she began to suck, tasting herself on him. "Your turn." She purred as she broke their kiss.

He moved to stand behind her then as he began to unbuckle his belt, the sound sending shivers through Regina as she tilted her head enough to catch the sight of him undressing. "I feel like I should be throwing money your way. Maybe put a little shimmy in it." He chuckled at that, shooting her look of _yeah right_ before pushing his jeans and underwear down, then shrugging off his jacket and pulling his shirts over his head, necklace jingling back against that delicious chest of his. "fuck me..."

"I fully intend to. Right now, in fact. Would you like that?" His voice dropped an octave as he closed the space between them, thumb tracing up the largest vein along his throbbing cock before moving his hand back down to grip the base, bringing the bulbous tip to slide against her sensitive folds. "Would you, Regina?"

"Fuck yes, come on Rumple, let me feel just how big and bad you are.." She braced herself, palms on the glass, legs spread for him. He pressed into her slow, agonizingly so. She tugged her lower lip between her teeth at the sensation of gradually being filled, stretched in such a way that sent that throbbing sensation right through her, mouth watering, legs trembling. "Fuck yes, fill me up, come on.. as far as you can.." She tried to push back against him only to meet resistance, his free hand keeping her from moving back any further.

"Patience, Regina." The same hand keeping her from pushing against him lifted before smacking down against the soft skin of her ass, causing a tingle to linger as soon as he lifted it once more and swatted at her again. The sight of her skin reddening causing a smirk to form on his lips. Oh yes, he was fully enjoying himself.

"Spanking? I bet you've wanted to do that since day one.."

"More often than not." He admitted as he sheathed himself completely then began to move in languid shallow strokes, eyes finding the faded image of themselves in the window, his left hand pressing against hers while his right gripped those beautiful dark curls and pulled, bringing her head back just enough. The sound that left her lips caused his cock to twitch while he continued channeling his strength at going slow. "Patience." he reminded her once again as her hips began to wiggle, trying to pick up the speed in which he drove himself into her. "Circles Regina." She did as he asked, moving her hips back against him in tune with his slow thrusts, her hips circling just slightly with each movement. "Good girl, there you go.." His fingers remained clenched around her hair, tilting her head so that his lips could claim her neck.

Regina's skin still tingled, nerve endings on fire as she began to adjust to his slow pace, his mouth on her neck causing her to question standing on her own two feet. The moans that began to spill from Rumple's lips only furthered her arousal, the sounds were low - primal - and damn did it send her body into a frenzy. She used every ounce of strength inside of her to do as he asked, to be patient. But the second she had relaxed into being just that, he began to pick up the pace. The hand in her hair relented it's grip and slid down to her breast, kneading the flesh and using his forefinger and thumb, he applied just the right amount of pressure that caused her to groan his name.

His fingers loosened along her breast and dipped to stroke her swollen pussy lips, then up to her clit, working it in tune with his thrusts. He could feel a warning rush through him, warmth building at the base of his neck, sweat slicking his brow. "Fucking hell, Regina. You're so fucking warm, so wet...so tight."

Picking up on what he needed, she caught his eyes in their reflection before purring "I've thought about this more often than not." At the sound that released from his lips, she decided to continue. "Even Roni did, you know. Touching herself at the thought of you coming into her bar...telling her to get down on her knees...her taking you into her warm and wet mouth. Sucking you until she could hear you spewing out cuss words while you were fucking her mouth relentlessly. She got so wet over that alone...I am so wet over that thought alone. I've dreamed of you fucking me, Rumple. Not just this you, not just Gold, I've thought of the imp too. And each time I think of you fucking me with that delicious fucking cock of yours.. I start trembling. I'm talking arousal so high that I can't contain the shaking of my limbs, my fingers..."

"Keep going...keep going.."

"I've thought about you when I've been with lovers and partners. And I haven't felt ashamed about that for a second. I've thought about you so much that I can't get off to anything else. And I cum, I cum so fucking hard at the thought of you..."

At that his hips stuttered before pumping slowly as he came with a groan deep inside of her at the same time she reached her second peak, the spasms of her core only furthering his bliss - mind all but going blank apart from the feeling, the _fucking_ amazing sensation rolling through his frame as he leaned his head against her back, both of them practically panting as their bodies began to still. "Fucking hell, Regina." He hissed all the while gasping humid air into his lungs, the heat of her skin warming his chest. "Fucking hell." They waited a few more seconds before moving, his hand snaking around her waist while he slipped himself out of her. She turned to him then with a smirk on those devilish lips of hers. And he couldn't help but ask; "Worth it, eh?" She nodded then before her eyes caught on the mess behind him near the shelf that they had left. He turned and leaned against the glass while she went to the kitchenette, grabbed a dish cloth and then went over to the mess in the floor. His head reeled when she got down on all fours and began cleaning up the glass and alcohol. Her skin was glistening in the apartments lighting, his cum mixed with her juices slowly working it's way down her thigh. "I think I'll stay the night."

Regina shot a glance over her shoulder, a chuckle escaping her lips as she realized why he had come to this conclusion. "Fine with me but you probably won't be getting much sleep, then."

"I fully intended not getting one wink of shut eye. I'm glad we're on the same page." He hesitated then before he walked over to her, gripped the robe that had been left on the floor and took the hem of it to slide it up along her thigh.


End file.
